yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Symphonic Warrior Guitaar
ギータス | romaji_name = Saundo Woriā Gītasu | trans_name = Sound Warrior Geetas | image = SymphonicWarriorGuitaar-MP17-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Machine | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 7 | atk = 1500 | def = 100 | passcode = 12525049 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like, Condition | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 "Symphonic Warrior" monster from your Deck, except "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar". You can only use this effect of "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar" once per turn. | lore = When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Symphonic Warrior" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. | fr_pendulum_effect = Vous pouvez défausser 1 carte ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Guerrier Symphonique" ("Guitarro, Guerrier Symphonique" exclu) depuis votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Guitarro, Guerrier Symphonique" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Guerrier Symphonique" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. | de_pendulum_effect = Du kannst 1 Karte abwerfen; beschwöre 1 „Symphonischer Krieger“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck, außer „Symphonischer Krieger Gita-a-arre“. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Symphonischer Krieger Gita-a-arre“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Symphonischer Krieger“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. | it_pendulum_effect = Puoi scartare 1 carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 mostro "Guerriero Sinfonico" dal tuo Deck, eccetto "Chitaarra Guerriero Sinfonico". Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Chitaarra Guerriero Sinfonico" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Guerriero Sinfonico" nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente. | pt_pendulum_effect = Você pode descartar 1 card; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Guerreiro Sinfônico" do seu Deck, exceto "Guerreiro Sinfônico Guitaarra". Você só pode usar este efeito de "Guerreiro Sinfônico Guitaarra" uma vez por turno. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Guerreiro Sinfônico" no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. | es_pendulum_effect = Puedes descartar 1 carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Guerrero Sinfónico", excepto "Guerrero Sinfónico Guitaarra". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Guerrero Sinfónico Guitaarra" una vez por turno. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Guerrero Sinfónico" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. | ja_pendulum_effect = 「音響戦士ギータス」のＰ効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：手札を１枚捨てて発動できる。デッキから「音響戦士ギータス」以外の「音響戦士」モンスター１体を特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功した時、自分の墓地の「音響戦士」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "음향전사 기타스"의 펜듈럼 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 패를 1장 버리고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "음향전사 기타스" 이외의 "음향전사" 몬스터 1장을 특수 소환한다. | ko_lore = ① : 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 때, 자신 묘지의 "음향전사" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Symphonic Warrior * Warrior (archetype) | supports_archetypes = Symphonic Warrior | action = Discards for cost | summoning = * Special Summons from your Deck * Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11608 }}